


Unusual Punishment

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Punishment, Rebirth, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Valar have a marvelous idea of the punishment for a certain naughty Elf: dump him among the people he hates the most. Let the madness ensue.
Kudos: 12





	Unusual Punishment

Curse the Valar and their 'ideas'.

That's what Maeglin thought as he got up from the ground. His body was aching.

But that was not the worst of it. The worst of it were tiny figures staring down at him.

Goddammit.

The Valar were probably laughing right now. They had found a perfect punishment for his sins, it seemed.

"Fucking mortals...." he muttered under his breath

"Mister?" a child asked

For it had to be a child. There was no way an adult could be this small.

"Do you have a name?" another child asked

"I do." he admitted begrudgingly "It's Maeglin."

"Maeglin it is." the child smiled brightly "I am Elanor."

Maeglin could feel a headache creeping upon him already.


End file.
